When Night Meets Day
by Amazonkass
Summary: In a time of peril, two good friends will find themselves drawn into a forbidden love.


Notes: The beginning of Kassandra's story will be available soon, but for now, a few notes. Kassandra is a warrior, from a family of warriors who forced her to become one, she joined a guild called the Viridian Sun, where she met her first beau, Durrikin. After some struggle in their relationship, he disappeared without a word, for a long time she was alone until Alterius came along. He betrayed her and had to save her life by turning her into a vampire. Nightsire has been her best friend through all of this and tried to warn her about Alterius, though she was too enthralled to listen. The three teamed up against a new evil by the name of Penance, a horrible creature from the future that has come to destroy Kassandra, Alterius, Nightsire and Nightsire's wife, Lovely. Through much pain and fighting, Kassandra's was injured, Penance stabbing her with a posioned dagger. This poison is slowly leaving her system but has a very negative effect on her. Well, I hope you enjoy and please review!

Within the dark halls of Ironforge, Kassandra walked. Her mace strapped to her back, a mug of ale in her hands, it was a perfect moment, to an on looker that is. To Kassandra, she had never been in so much pain, no wound in battle or curse upon her had ever ached her this much. Her heavy footsteps brought her within the sanctuary of her home in the mystic ward, the home she had shared with Alterius, but that was the past now. Sighing heavily she set down her mug, unstrapped her mace and sat heavily in one of the rigid backed wooden chairs. A heavy sigh came from her lips as she tilted her head back and downed the remaining ale in her mug.

The cask on the wall was half empty now and Kassandra was alone with her pain. This heart ache gnawed at her day and night with an unending hunger, the hunger that sought to end her. She had shed her armor, and was laying on the bearskin rug, sprawled out, her eyes on the stone ceiling. She heard footsteps and found herself hoping it was someone who had come to end her pain, the stop this longing. A gloved hand knocked at the stone threshold and she heard a gasp. Lazily turning her head, her eyes met Nightsire's.

"Kass…! Are you alright? Is the poison getting to you again?" he asked, and Kassandra almost laughed at his genuine concern. In answer she only slowly raised the empty mug. "Come lay with me Night…I don't want to be alone anymore…" she whispered, turning her eyes from his, her own weakness making her shudder. She could hear his sigh as he stepped inside and took off the majority of his armor, before sitting beside her, that look of pure concern still in his eyes. Kassandra could hardly find it in herself to keep his gaze, she felt so hollow, so weak. "It hurts Night…and it wont stop.." she mumbled, reaching up and throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing softly. She was sure he had no idea what she was talking about, but at that moment all she wanted was to feel strong arms around her. Her tears slowed as she felt him awkwardly slide his arms around her shaking form. "Kass…" he whispered, the worry evident in his voice.

"He's not coming back Night…he left me…just like Durrikin.." she whispered, the hurt clear in her slurred speech. Nightsire was caught off guard, of course he didn't know what to say, this isn't what he expected at all. The Kassandra he knew wasn't like this, she had been so strong, so happy with Alterius, and now she was reduced to a sobbing, drunken shell of the warrior she used to be. He had to keep his rising anger in check, he half hoped Alterius dare not show up again, he would tear him a new one for treating Kass so poorly. With a soft sigh, he pated her back gently, "Come on Kass, you need some sleep…" without a word from her, he lifted her in his arms. He could tell she's lost weight, the frailness of her body against him alarmed him even more then her demeanor. With a nod, Kassandra wraps her arms around his neck as he stands and carries her to the unmade bed. To him it looked as if no one had slept in it, but tossed and turned all night, and he was sure that's what Kass had been doing. Gently, he set her down, and she curled up away from him, "Kassandra, it scares me to see you like this…what can I do to help?" his voice was soft and gentle. A long silence spreads between them, all he could do was turn to gather up his armor, assuming she was asleep. A whisper stopped him, catching him off guard. "Don't…leave.." she managed as she laid there, "Please Nightsire…" her breathing was ragged and he knew more tears are bound to come.

Slowly he set down his armor and moved over to the bed, pulling the blanket up over Kassandra as he sat beside her. "I…never knew this could hurt so much more the second time it happened…there's no point anymore Night…I'm fooling myself," she whispered, her tears evident near the end of her speech. Nightsire gritted his teeth, he wanted so much to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright, he knew he should but he was very suddenly aware of her body, how she moved as she breathed, how beautiful her face looked even when sad. He inwardly smacked himself, looking away and over to the empty cask that lay near the fur on the floor. He needed to focus on something other then her, but help her as well, he was at war with himself, and Kassandra only knew silence from him at that moment. His hand reached out, as if on its own accord, and stroked her head gently. His fingers smoothed her hair, caressed her alabaster skin…there was no denying it anymore, he saw her as more then a friend, and right now when she was most vulnerable. He had been fighting it for weeks, he had watched as she had thrown herself recklessly into battle, how graceful she was with the mace in her hand. These thoughts plagued him like no curse ever could, no matter what he did, he couldn't push her from his thoughts. This alone was enough to cause him trouble, luckily Lovely had been called away by the priesthood, or he would have much more explaining to do. His body lowered itself down and curled up behind her, his arm sliding around her middle. Her body reacted to his, curling against him, her body flush against his. He tensed, but she obviously didn't sense it.

"Never leave me Nightsire…I wouldn't be able to bear it," Kassandra's eyes were trained on the stone wall before her as she slid her hand to rest over his. She couldn't form coherent thoughts at the moment, she only knew how safe it felt in his arms, how warm….

Her soft breathing sounded before Nightsire could answer, and this time he knew she was asleep. But he didn't pull away, not even when she turned in her sleep and laid her head against his chest. One hand propped his head up from the bed, while the other moved from around her to stroke her tearstained face, to trace her perfect features. He contemplated her for sometime before he leaned down, his lips touching her forehead softly. He reclined back then, now holding her against him once more, and he too drifted off , her body safe in his arms.

The morning dawned cool and clear like most mornings, but within the stone walls of Ironforge mornings were always the same, dark, damp and the same as night time. Kassandra woke first, startled at the position she was in, a sleeping form entwined with hers. For a moment she forgot who it was, but the night before came back to her, she looked to Nights sleeping face, and it dawned on her, he was all she had in this world. The pain shook her and she fought a sob, which only served to worsen the pain in her head. Slowly, she pulled herself from him and slid noiselessly from the bed. Her feet made no sound as they padded across the cold stone floor and carried her up the flight of stairs, and into the kitchen. In a shaking hand, she filled a clean mug with water and sipped it down, her head resting in her hands as she stood there. She hadn't wanted Nightsire to see her like this, she was supposed to be strong, but she hadn't felt that for some time. But no one knew, and now that Night did the biggest thing she feared was his pity. As she was leaned over, she heard him stir in the bed, and his feet take the same path up the stairs. She turned then and smiled weakly at him, "Morning," she mumbled, her eyes barely meeting his, one arm around her, the other holding the mug of water.

Nightsire eyed her slowly, stopping his eyes from wandering up her body, "Starting so early, Kassandra?" he asked, half jokingly as he nodded towards the mug in her hand. Kassandra could only manage a flat laugh at his attempt at a joke. "I wish," she mumbled as she sipped from the mug.. He laughed and shook his head, as Kassandra's eyes met his. She stepped forward, her bare feet shuffling on the cool, smooth stone floor. "Thank you, for last night, I'm afraid the drink got the better of me.." she murmured as she stood a foot or so away from Nightsire. He only nodded, seemingly discomforted by her nearness, Kassandra reached for him then, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a warm hug. His arms wrapped around her and a soft sigh came from his lips. What happened next shocked both of them. Pulling her head from Nightsire's chest, Kassandra leaned up, her lips pressing gently against his. He didn't immediately pull away, and Kassandra held tighter to him before he forced himself to push her back gently. She stood there, blinking, a shocked look on her face. "I…I'm sorry Night, I…" she was at a loss of what to say, her pale cheeks flushed pink.

"Night…I can't fight these feelings for you anymore…I've loved you for the longest time and all the shit that has been happening to me has made it more clear that I should be with someone else…I want to be with you Nightsire…" it all rushed out of her mouth as she stood there, much the amazement of Nightsire.

"But Kassandra," he managed when he was able to regain his composure, "You have Alterius…I'm married.." he was frantically searching for reasons not to rush at her and kiss her. She shook her head, "Let's face it Night, Alterius isn't coming back…but…I know it was out of place for me to kiss you, I won't do it again.." even as the words passed her lips, Nightsire's arms were around her, his lips on hers again. The passion in the kiss was enough to take Kassandra's breath away, her back bumped against the counter, her hand moving up to caress the side of his face before he pulled away once more, stumbling back slightly.

"I…can't do this Kassandra.." he breathed, holding his head, his hand going through his hair nervously. "I have a wife…"his eyes found hers again, and she shook her head.

"Do you love her Nightsire?" the statement sounded harsh even to her, and Nightsire even seemed to be caught off guard by her words. Her hand moved up to her mouth at that moment, in fear of what he would say. "Don't..answer that." She managed to turn herself away from him. Nightsire closed his eyes in frustration, his feet shuffling on the floor. "Kassandra…you know this is wrong just as much as I do.." he was close behind her, and his hands twitched with the want to be on her hips, he looked down, her bare neck within his view. He couldn't stop this urge, he had no more power to, "This is wrong," he whispered, his lips descending onto her creamy pale neck. His kisses sent shivers down Kassandra's spine. Her hand reached up and caressed the side of his face, her eyes closing. She couldn't bear it, his lips felt so good, his hands slipping around her made her shudder. She bit her lip as she turned in his arms, no longer able to restrain herself. Her lips found his, savagely kissing him. He groaned then, his hands tightening on her hips and lifting her onto the countertop, her lips never leaving his.

Passionately, she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding against his, it wasn't long until his face was buried in her neck, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling at it. Her body was on fire with lust for him, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop now. Nightsire groaned as she pulled gently at his hair, but pulled away from her neck, marks from his teeth evident on the pale skin. He pulled back, his eyes finding hers as he stumbled back, and turned, moving down the stairs quickly. Quickly Kassandra moved off the counter, rushing after him, grabbing his arm as he tried to move out the door. With strength neither knew she possessed, she slammed him against the inside wall.

When Nightsire was able to regain his composure, he stared at her, her chest heaving with the effort it had taken to stop him. "Kass, we can't do this…I have Lovely, you have Alterius…" it was evident has was grasping for something, anything to stop the feelings that were taking control.

"Then tell me WHY! Tell me, what happened up there?" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to hurt him, and Night was sure he had never see her like this. "Then tell me you don't love me Night…"her voice lost its anger and quieted with tears still streaming. With a groan she rushed at him, her hands holding the sides of his face as she kissed him savagely, and he couldn't fight a moan as his hands slid down her back and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his hips as she tore at his clothes, his hands sliding up her shirt. He broke the kiss only to pull her shirt off, and with a growl, carried her over the bed, almost slamming her onto its soft surface.

No words were spoken as they striped one another, their heavy breathing echoing in the stone dwelling. He held himself over her, finally breaking the endless kiss. He looked down at her naked form beneath him and groaned once more, his lips moving over her body, from her neck to her collarbone, chest and breasts. His kisses moved down her body, her hands sliding into his hair as she pulled him back up roughly. He needed no further urging as he guided his hard member into her. Her body rocked as he entered her, her hands gripping his arms as he thrust into her. Her nails dug into him as she leaned up, kissing his lips, biting on his lower lip as they moved together, both breathless. Nightsire leaned down, groaning into her mouth as he pounded her with what seemed to be pent up sexual frustration. It wasn't long until both of them were shaking as their climax rocked through them.

They lay there in each other arms, shuddering with the aftermath. Kassandra closed her eyes and tried to calm her hammering heart, that's when the reality of what just happened set in. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat as was his and she let out a deep breath. Nightsire laid there, willing his eyes not to wander to Kassandra's body, he trained his eyes on the ceiling and let out a sigh to match Kassandra's. As his body began to relax, his mind began to race, what should he say? Should he leave? Would she be offended? So many questions, and none he was willing to voice. Kassandra was plagued with doubt in the aftermath of their emotions taking control. Slowly, she pulled herself up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, her back to Nightsire. Wordlessly, she turned and gathered her clothing, dressing without looking back at him. "I'm sure.." she spoke, her voice shaking before she turned to look at him, "that you are required elsewhere, I wouldn't mind your company, but I would hate for you to be missed." Her eyes betrayed what her voice didn't, the emotion in them caused another sigh to escape Night's lips. He stood and moved closer to her, taking her tenderly into his arms. She melted against him, letting his arms ground her. How was it he knew what she needed right at that moment?

He leaned down kissing her lips. "I'm where I want to be, you should rest, all of what just happened, the poison in your system, and I know you haven't fed in sometime.." all the words he spoke were true, and Kassandra knew it. He guided her back over to the bed and sat down, baring his neck to her. "Feed from me and rest, I will leave when I need to," he assured her as she sat down beside him. She knew there was no point in fighting her urge to feed, and the fact that he knew she needed to bothered her even more. Her lips found his skin and both of their eyes closed. It was a long moment before her teeth sank in and the blood flowed, but this time Nightsire found himself enjoying the feeling rather then feeling it was duty to help his friend. He sighed and let her take as much as she needed, he would sleep, he was sure of it by the time she was done. Gently, she let go of his neck, wiping the remaining drops of the crimson liquid from his neck before letting herself fall back onto the bed. He soon followed suit, laying beside her.

For a long moment, the silence stretched between them. "You realize what we just did.." Kassandra was the first to speak and Nightsire could only nod. "Yes." They both knew it had been wrong, but why did it feel so perfect? Nightsire shook his head, rolling onto his side to face Kass, "But I wouldn't take it back for the world, now rest, there's plenty of time to talk about this later." He assured her as he too closed his eyes. It wasn't long until sleep took them both, both alone with their thoughts.

Nightsire was the first to wake, he wasn't sure of the hour, but he knew it was late in the day. He stood from the bed and silently looked to Kassandra's sleeping form, he was so torn inside, what had he done? He had a wife, he had responsibilities, yet the regret he was supposed to feel wouldn't come. Slowly he tore his gaze from her, and gathered his armor, he would surely be missed by someone by now, he only hoped it wouldn't be Lovely. With a heavy sigh and one last look back at Kassandra, he stepped from her dwelling, and out into the city.

She had watched him leave, feigning sleep whenever he gazed at her, in truth, she had been awake for sometime before he stirred from the bed but she had dared not move. She was afraid it had all been a dream, that it hadn't really happened, and moving would break that dreamlike spell. As he left, she sat up, the covers still gathered around her. In truth she felt stronger then she had in sometime, but she knew it was only due to the blood he had given her. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stared at the wall. She didn't blame him for leaving her sleeping, if it had been anyone else she would have been offended, but she knew Nightsire, the only reason he didn't wake her was because he knew she needed rest. Kassandra hugged her knees, resting her head on them as she sighed, counting her breaths. No one knew it, but her trick to such courage expected of a warrior was her breathing. She would watch her target and breathe, counting each breath as she surveyed her target, watching for any weakness that would give her an advantage.

It was something she had started doing when she was young, and it had carried her this far. In times of great stress, she would always try to take time to breathe, and right now was one of those times. "A fine mess you've gotten yourself into," the smooth voice made Kassandra jump. A blonde haired blood elf stood before her, smirking with what seemed to be self satisfaction. "Metrau…how long have you been hiding there?" Kassandra raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not the voyeur type, although…." His eyes took at her barely clothed form, causing Kass to pull the blanket tighter around her, "You are quite tempting, perhaps I can have a turn?" Kassandra gaped at him, causing a loud laugh to come from the fair haired elf. "Don't you worry yourself, I have no attraction to your kind." He rolled his eyes and settled himself on the chair closest to the bed.

"You realize if you both continue on this way, the future will be changed, and perhaps Penance will overcome. The risk you run is not only to you both but to everyone." His voice was even as his eyes rested on her; the joking Metrau from earlier was gone. Kassandra gazed at him, grief stricken, "But…perhaps we changed it already with what happened?" she asked lowering her eyes from his. He simply nodded his head, "I cannot tell you that is not so, but it seems you have a decision to make Kassandra." With that he bowed and melted into the shadows, leaving her alone with her guilt and doubt.

Nightsire's footsteps sounded loudly in his ears, the sound of his boots tapping stone seemed to echo through the halls of Ironforge. He had been called to the Guild House by Lord Aremnas and he was feeling a bit uncomfortable, his armor seemed to creak and he tried to keep the fatigue from his face, it had been three days since he had seen Kassandra and she was all he could think about. He didn't know whether he wanted her to be at the meeting or not, but either way, he couldn't stop her from haunting his thoughts.

He stepped through the doors and greeted everyone in turn, joining the table of Knights near the front of the room. Kassandra was deep in conversation with Moonshadow, and when she smiled, Nightsire couldn't help but sigh softly. She looked up then, surprised to see him, but smiled and nodded to him as he sat on the opposite end of the table.

Kassandra could feel his eyes on her as the meeting wore on, though he knew how to hide it. She spent most of the meeting looking down into her mug, or keeping her eyes trained on Aremnas and Arogard. She pretended to pay attention to them, but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Night.

"Sir Nightsire," Aremnas spoke, pulling both of them from their reveries. Nightsire nodded to Aremnas, "My lord?"

"The Viridian Sun has been asked to lend aid in Outlands," Aremnas spoke, his tone serious, "I have chosen you to represent us in these dangerous lands." Kassandra almost dropped her mug, choking back a gasp. Everyone else seemed as surprised as she was, but all she could see on Nightsire's face was pride.

"It would be an honor to lend my blade to our cause," he nodded and Kassandra fought to keep down the rising worry within her. Aremnas smiled, "Meeting adjourned."

Most of the guild stood and approached Nightsire, wishing him luck on his quest, hugging and handing over things they hoped would help him. Kassandra hung back and watched as Comrade guided him towards the bar. Once he was out of sight, she stood and approached Aremnas, "My lord? May I speak?" she asked, waiting for him to turn from Arogard.

He turned his head to her and smiled, "Ahh, Madame Kassandra! How is Knighthood treating you?" he asked, his expression genuine.

Kassandra smiled at him and bowed her head in respect, "I value the title very much, thank you My lord."

"What can I help you with Kassandra?"

She looked down, and sighed, "I fear for Sir Night's safety, I would like to request to accompany him," it all rushed out of her, and she only hoped Aremnas wouldn't think it an odd request. Everyone who knew them knew they were close, and Kassandra dismissed any other thoughts. No one would know what happened, it went unspoken between her and Nightsire.

"I am sorry Kassandra, but a warrior of your seasons would be more of a hindrance to Sir Night's mission then a help, a few more seasons and you will be fit to travel through the wonders and dangers of Outlands," Aremnas spoke, placing a reassuring hand on Kassandra's shoulder. She only sighed and nodded, "As you wish, My lord."

Kassandra bowed her head to both Aremnas and Arogard before making her way out of the Guild Hall. She knew he would be in danger, she had heard tell of the hazardous conditions of such a place, where horde and evil roam free without worry. Her heart hurt, and she couldn't place why. That's when the realization hit her like a blow to the stomach. She stopped her stride just outside the Hall. She was worried about him getting hurt, that he wouldn't return, this feeling had never come when Alterius had went away, why now?

"I love him…" she whispered to herself, and away went all of the false thoughts she had been harboring, the thoughts that it had just been their loneliness and lust getting the best of them. She really, truly loved him. Her hand unconsciously moved to her chest, settling on her armor, over her heart. It was as if she had never felt love before this moment. Her steps began once more, quickly carrying her away from the rest of the people still congregated around the guild hall. Her brisk walk didn't slow until she rounded the corner close to her house, once within, she collapsed on the bed, still in full armor.

Nightsire had followed Comrade as he, and a few other guildmates, led him to the bar and bought rounds. Though many were talking to him, his mind had followed Kassandra out the door. Why hadn't she stayed? He would have to leave today, surely she would want to congratulate him and wish him well. He sighed, he shouldn't let that get to him, but it did. He smiled at the others and pretended nothing phased him. After all, how would it look if he got all upset over his supposed 'best friend'.

Tears streamed down Kassandra's face, he would leave today and she wouldn't be able to watch him leave, because the thought of him not returning was too much to bear. She turned on her side and soon, cried herself to sleep.

Nightsire scanned the faces in the small crowd that had amassed around him. All familiar faces, but none the one he wanted to see. Slowly, regretfully, he bid farewell to all who gathered, and took his reins from his attendant. With one last look back he mounted his nightsaber and rode out of the gates of Ironforge. He only hoped she would be safe until his return.

Moonshadow knew something was going on, the way Kassandra had reacted to the news of Nightsire being sent away, this wasn't the normal Kass. As she watched Night ride from view she made her way to the Mystic Ward, she knew where Kass would be if she was home. It came as a huge surprise to her to see Kass laying on the bed, tabard and all, sleeping, her face tear stained. What could she do? Wake her up? She shook her head and moved out of the room, she didn't know what was happening, but she knew something had changed between Nightsire and Kassandra, and she had a strange feeling it would come to light in a very public way.

Days passed into weeks, with no word from Nightsire. Kassandra got little sleep in those days. Everyone was worried for her condition, but they were more worried about Nightsire, surely he would have checked in by now. It was two weeks before they sent messengers out to find some sign of him. Kassandra spent most of that time in Desolace, she couldn't be within those walls, worrying every moment of every day. What if she never got to tell him how much she loved him? What if it was too late? She spent her days doing menial tasks for the inhabitants, the rest of the time she stood on the edge of the cliff in Nijel's point, her eyes longingly scanning the horizon. She had made sure she would be notified the moment he returned, but she waited day in and out in vain. The third week came and went and a messenger came to the point, his face grave.

"Madame Kassandra, you are needed in Ironforge, an emergency meeting has been called, Nightsire's tabard has been found within Zangarmarsh," the gnome informed her and she merely nodded. He took the next flight out, and as Kassandra watched him melt into the horizon it became clearer what she needed to do. She rushed to the Inn, and packed her bags, she took the hippogriff out, but she was headed for the Blasted Lands, she was going to go through that damned portal and she wouldn't return until she found him, alive.

Aremnas paced in the main hall of the guild house, he was waiting for all of the Knights to gather. The messenger who had been sent for Kassandra returned…alone. "Where is Madame Kassandra?" he was puzzled and the gnome shook his head. "She took the next beast after me, but she was not destined for Ironforge, I'm sorry My lord," he bowed his head apologetically. Aremnas let out a sigh, he only hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she might.

"Knights, as you know, we have a dire situation on our hands…"

In the darkness Nightsire opened his eyes, his vision swam and his head ached. Where was he? He pushed himself up, and instantly noticed his bare chest, his armor was gone, as was his tabard. A long slash wound its way over his chest, he winced as the caked blood fell away, his wound bleeding anew. His mount had run off right after he had been attacked. What had attacked him? He laid back, his blood and mud spattered hand rubbing his head, where a gash had began to mend itself on his scalp. The marshland was so soft, he could just close his eyes, he was sure it would swallow him, it would make all of this pain leave him. That's when the memories rushed back to him. Most of the fight was a blur, but one word kept thumping in his head. Penance…Penance…Penance. It had been that damned thing! Without…Kassandra! Oh Kassandra…even with the thought a pang struck his heart. Without her there, he had become tired, worn down by the ceaseless fight his foe had put up.

He pushed himself up, he had a reason to not let this damned marsh swallow him, he had to get back to her. Without him, who would care for her? Slowly, he got to his feet, swaying before gripping at a nearby tree. "Damn this is going to be a long walk…"he cursed as he began to trudge through the muck.

The hippogriff landed and Kassandra dismounted, she had made it as far as Honor Hold without incident. This place would have scared her, if she had been in her right mind. Right now the only thing in her mind were the words, 'he's alive' repeating themselves like a mantra. She hoped if she said it enough it would prove true, because if it didn't…well she couldn't follow that train of thought to its end. Reining her nightsaber she mounted up and rode out, she would make it to the marsh before night fall, if she survived that long.

"There was blood on it?" Inquired Moonshadow as her eyes went wide. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Aremnas only nodded solemnly, he held up the tabard for the full table to see.

"There are claw marks on it as well, but none that match any beast of the marsh, if Sir Night was attacked, it was by no normal creature," he informed them, his tone flat. Soft whispers exchanged back and forth between the gathered Knights.

"Has Madame Lovely been informed?" Moon queried.

Aremnas shook his head, "The priests she is working with have locked themselves up in some kind of tribunal, she couldn't be contacted, though an attendant is standing by for when she becomes available."

The group nodded and some sighed. "I ask that you all stay within the confines of Ironforge, whatever may have attacked Sir Night may come after any of you, be on your guards, I will send for you all when more news becomes available, that is all." With a curt nod, Aremnas turned and left as the rest of the Knights filed out of the room.

It was that night that Nightsire arrived in Ironforge. Weak from the long journey and untended to injuries, he managed to stumble his way to Kassandra's dwelling. Upon finding it empty he collapsed on the bearskin rug, and he knew nothing but darkness.

Moonshadow had been checking Kassandra's house every few hours for any sign of her friend. It was on one of her last rounds for the night when she found him laid out. It didn't take long for the rest of the Knights and Aremnas to come to his aide. He was lifted onto the bed, and after a few bandages began to come around. It would be hours before he would become coherent. The Knights, happy to see their friend alive, went back to their lives, leaving Aremnas and Nightsire alone when he came back to sanity.

"If you being injured starts to become a regular occurrence, I might have to rethink your promotion," Aremnas jested, causing a small weak smile from Nightsire. He sighed and winced with the pain in his chest.

"When you were journeying back, did you see Kassandra? She's been missing since the news of you missing came to us." He spoke very nonchalantly and Nightsire blinked at him.

"Missing?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he began to try and sit up, looking around the room for his clothing.

Aremnas forced him back down onto the bed, "You are in no shape to be moving around, the only reason I ask is…she requested to go with you on your mission, I fear she might have tried to go find you herself, it wouldn't do to send anyone after her, or else we may be in the same predicament we're in now. I'll give her a few days, she's been staying out in Desolace, for the past weeks since you left. She could have stayed there, who knows?"

The way Aremnas was acting was infuriating, apparently he cared little if Kassandra would be lost or not. Either by his earlier outburst, or by the look in his eyes, Aremnas felt it needed to post a guard outside the house. "When you are well, we shall speak about what attacked you Sir Night, until then, rest." With that he exited and left Nightsire there with his thoughts. He knew Kassandra had went after him, and his biggest worry was she would encounter Penance alone like he had, and not have the strength to survive it.

Kassandra had managed to make it to the strange surroundings of the marsh, her mount having a hard time making way through the mire. It got so bad at one point she dismissed it, if she found Nightsire, her hearthstone would bring them both back, if she didn't find him, there was no point in her going back. She trudged on through the muck, branches and small animals slashing and biting at her legs through her leggings. She wouldn't give up hope, and she kept that thought in her mind as the hours passed and it became harder to see. The darkness hung heavy over the marshland and Kassandra knew she would need to rest for a few hours, if she had no rest, she would be of no use to anyone. Finding a relatively dry patch she laid down, her eyes closing on their own accord as exhausted sleep overtook her.

Only a few hours had passed before Kassandra woke silently, feeling an ominous presence close by, if not a predator she hoped it was Nightsire trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. She laid there, her hand silently gripping her mace, the form moved closer. The darkness was slowly giving way to the weak light as it filtered through the dense trees. Her eyes opened as she saw the form approach her, eyes went wide as a familiar face came into view. Kassandra gasped and threw her arms around his neck, he only laughed. "Nightsire…I was so worried.." she sobbed into his neck, with her head buried in his neck, she couldn't see his eyes flash an unnatural red. His blue hair cascaded over his shoulders as he held her close. "Shhhh.." he cooed smoothing her sweat matted hair.

"They found your tabard, I had to find you, I thought you were dead…" she mumbled and was soon scooped up in his arms, lifting her to her feet. "Kassandra, look at me," his voice was low and rough, almost unlike him, but she was so relieved she didn't notice. Her eyes met his, a cruel smile on his face as a sharp pain shot through her back, a blade entering her unprotected skin. She slumped in his arms, falling to her knees with a sharp gasp. Her eyes fluttered once, then closed. With a cruel smile the façade of Nightsire slipped away, a black figure taking it's place. With a soft chuckle, a ghostly pale claw reached out and pulled out her hearthstone. Setting it on her chest he activated it.

Within seconds, her still form appeared in Ironforge.

It was a full five minutes before a scream rang out in the halls of Ironforge, and for a moment the entire city was still. Gaurds rushed to the scene and found the origination of the sound, Kassandra's body found half submerged in the pool of the Mystic ward.

Nightsire had been sleeping, the person attending him had slipped something into his drink, he knew better to drink anything else they gave him. Groggily, he sat up, half wondering if he had dreamt the scream, but with the sound of running booted feet resounding outside, he knew he hadn't. With a groan he pushed himself up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, apparently the attendant had assumed he would be asleep longer, because he was alone in the room. Summoning all of his strength, he stood unsteadily, a hand using the wall to balance himself, he made his way to the doorway.

He could see, from where he stood, a large group gathered around the pool, but not what they were gathered around. The sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to worsen suddenly, and he pushed it aside. He hated that, he couldn't not think about Kassandra, it had only been two days since he arrived but already he was becoming more certain that she would not come back on her own. Even as he followed that trail of thought, the crowd parted, a Dranei priest carrying what looked to be a body in his arms. He held it like he would a child and Nightsire could make out the form of a female night elf. The body hung limp in the large arms of the priest as he moved closer to the dwelling. Nightsire began to shake his head, no…no….

As he stepped closer, white, wet matted hair came clear in his vision, a patch of blue tabard, but he couldn't stop shaking his head. It was Kassandra, he didn't want it to be, but as the priest stood an arms length from him he could no longer deny it. Her skin was ghostly pale, almost blue and blood pooled on the ground beneath her. The Dranei pushed Night aside, he wasn't bringing her to him, he was finding a place where he could examine her, and this was the closest thing, away from prying eyes. Three Ironforge guards stood at the entrance of the dwelling, shooing away the gathering crowd. Nightsire only managed to make his way over to the bed before his knees gave out beneath him, The priest turned Kass on her side and slowly removed the black hilted blade. The sickening sound it made, caused Night to cringe, if that wasn't bad enough, the scream from Kassandra's lips was worse. Closing his eyes, the priest began to chant, calling upon the Naaru to heal her. By the time the golden, healing light entered her, more blood had stained the bear skin rug red. The healer frowned, something hadn't felt right as he channeled his energy into the limp night elf. Craning his neck, her examined the wound, it only half closed, a black liquid oozing from the remaining hole, and pooling with the blood on the carpet. Kassandra's eyes opened for a moment, and through tears Nightsire could see her, a sad smile coming over her face before her eyes fluttered closed once more. Sighing softly, the dranaei moved his gaze to Nightsire. "She has been poisoned, the likes of which even my gifts cannot heal. Any poison of this plain can be cured by the blessed Naaru, but this…is not of our world my friend. I do not think she will make it through the night."

Nightsire gasped, the feeling of the wind being knocked out of him pained him deeply. His body began to shake, his eyes filling with tears once more as they began to trail down his cheeks. "Please…don't tell me there is no hope…" he implored, the priest looked upon him with kind eyes. After a moment he spoke softly, "I shall bandage her up, she seems to be a strong warrior, perhaps her body will heal on it's own," he offered Nightsire, but both men knew it was a slim chance. With deft hands, the priest bound Kassandra's wounds, and carried her to the bed. Laying her on her stomach, he sighed. The tears hadn't stopped flowing from Nightsire and it wasn't until the other man left that he sobbed openly.

Slowly, he forced himself to his feet and locked the door, and with a heaving sob, the likes of which shook his shoulders almost violently, he laid beside his still partner. On his side he could watch her, one hand reached out and stroked her matted hair lovingly. "You can't leave me yet Kass, it's too soon…this is all my fault," he whispered, kissing her cheek. His whispers went on for sometime, and somewhere between his speech and tears he drifted off to sleep. The pain in his heart didn't follow him there, the darkness felt surprisingly warm and a faint glow began to grow in his vision. The warmth increased to the point where he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it much longer, the glow's intensity growing with it. Soon, he was blinded, but within seconds it all became clear. He was in Darnassus, in the Temple of the Moon beside the fountain. Nothing was still, as he would have expected for a dream, the priestess' moved about obviously not noticing him. He was sat on the lip of the pool below the fountain and his eyes widened as he saw a young Kassandra rush into the temple, a purple haired girl huffing beside her.

"Kyrion, this is where you…belong….I won't let your life be ruined by our family…" even as he heard her speech his eyes watered, he wiped away the tears. Kyrion, the violet haired one embraced her sister tightly and with both girls crying rushed upstairs. Kassandra stood at the enterance, and upon gaining her breath once more, reverently approached the figure of Elune. She was so close Nightsire reached for her, but pulled back as his hand passed straight through her.

"My Goddess, please guard my sister, she belongs here and I know she will do well in your service," she whispered as she knelt beside Nightsire, unknowingly. "Let her become a strong woman as the priestess' around here have become." With that, she stood and with one last look back at the statue, ran out of the temple.

"You know she sacrificed much to bring her sister into my service," a sweet, low voice caught Nightsire off guard as he watched young Kassandra disappear from sight. He turned to see the form of a beautiful elf sitting beside him, a kind smile on her face. "I know mother…" he sighed, trying to force a smile.

"She gave up all hope of becoming a druid as she wished, so that he sister may be happy, that deserves some kind of reward, don't you agree?"

Nightsire looked to the woman, puzzled, "I…I don't understand."

"I will grant her life again my son, but you know just as well as I do that it is your duty to keep her safe from herein, I have big plans for the both of you," she chuckled at his astounded expression. He rushed into his mother's ethereal arms and hugged her tight. "Mother…you have no idea…how much this means to…me.." he cried softly into her glowing shoulder and she comforted him. "I know exactly how much it means…" she whispered smoothing his hair and within a moment Nightsire was awoken by a light touch on his arm. It took him a moment to realize it was Kassandra's hand on his arm. His eyes widened as he looked at her barely opened eyes. "Kass!" he gasped, having to stop himself from wanting to take her into his arms.

"I..didn't think….I would…see you…again," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. He only shook his head and gently pulled her into his arms. "Shh…sh…sleep now love…" he whispered into her hair as her eyes closed. His hand caressed her still matted platinum hair and didn't sleep a wink as she snored softly in his arms.

It was two weeks before either of them emerged from the house alone. The fact of their injuries veiled the truth. Those two weeks spent recuperating were the most wonderful and painful days in Kassandra's life. She lost count of how many times they made love, but the sensation of Nightsire's lips on her skin was something that haunted her day in and out. He was the first to leave, stealing one last kiss as he slipped from the house at night. News had come to him, by way of his servant, that Lovely had finally been able to leave the enclave she had been held in for many weeks now. He made sure Kassandra wasn't aware of where he was going. He had left her in bed and stalked the halls of Ironforge in impatience, she would be waiting for him, he was sure of it. And he knew she would want an account of what had happened. With a resigned sigh he made his way to their shared home, his thoughts still on the pale skinned form laying awake in a lonely bed in Ironforge.

A soft knock echoed in the stone dwelling and Kassandra stood from her seat in the corner, and stepped to the entrance way. Moonshadow stood smiling at her friend, a small basket in her hands. "I've come bearing gifts.." she smiled to Kassandra, who quickly embraced her friend and moved aside to let her in. "How have you been? I know you and Nightsire have been healing up for two weeks now." Kassandra only glanced at Moonshadow, checking to see if there was a hint of suspicion on her face. There wasn't, her friend only smirked at her. "How long have you two been together?"she questioned off handedly, causing Kassandra to almost drop the basket she had taken from her friend. Moonshadow couldn't hold back a laugh, "It's painfully obvious, though it seems I'm the only one who sees it. I saw the way you two fought not to look at one another at the meeting before he left, I even saw you sleeping in here when you ran out, it was obvious you had been crying…" she informed her as she perched herself on the edge of the wooden seat Kassandra had practically collapsed into.

"You know your secret is safe with me, I never did like Alterius…" she tried to laugh and Kass couldn't fight the small smile on her lips. "I've been in love with Nightsire for years…I was going to tell him right before he told me he proposed to Lovely, but I thought better of it, he seemed so happy." Moonshadow only nodded and smiled. "So, what are you two going to do?"

Kassandra took her gaze from her friend and sighed, a distant look on her face. "I don't know, whatever we're doing now and hope we don't get caught by Lovely, she's the only problem now." Her hands were clasped in her lap and she wrung them nervously, Moonshadow gently reached over and laid her hand on them. "It will all turn out fine Kassandra, I know it will." Her assurance made Kassandra smile and nod.

"Did ya bring me any booze?" she laughed as she rifled through the basket Moonshadow had brought.

Nightsire was sure he hadn't stopped sweating since he entered the house, Lovely had been so happy to see him, the guilt seethed within him as cold sweat ran down the back of his neck. He had showed her his scars and she had almost come to tears with the realization she had almost lost him without knowing it. She had chattered through the better part of two hours about how boring the enclave had been, how horrible the food had been and how much she had missed him. Of course, she made advances which, out of guilt, Nightsire had resisted, feigning weakness from his injury. It had been enough to cause her to dote on him, usher him to the bed and make sure he had everything he needed. She quickly moved from the room and sat down to work on an assignment the priests had given her, it would take her hours but she knew she needed to let Nightsire have his rest.

Nightsire knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night, or many other to follow. He couldn't turn Lovely down every night without her suspecting something, but for now he was safe in bed with his guilt. With a soft sigh, he pulled the blankets tighter around him and stared at the wall. It was going to be a long night. And all he could think about was Kassandra…was she lonely? Did she miss his arms around her, his kisses? He buried his head in the pillow and jerked at the covers with frustration. It was hours until sleep finally claimed him.

Nightsire stayed away from Kassandra for a few weeks, he was too worried about Lovely noticing how him and Kassandra interacted. He had been completely caught off guard when he ran into her adventuring in the Plagued Lands. He had almost rode off in the opposite direction when he saw her swinging her mace at some creature or another. But, just as she finished off her enemy she turned and smiled widely at him, wiping some green slime from her face. "Damn things always gross me out," she laughed as she gave an involuntary shudder. Nightsire couldn't help the smile that came to his face as she smiled at him.

"How have you been?" she asked as she sat down, drinking from a skin of water. He decided, after a long moment, that he would sit beside her. She passed the skin of water to him and he took it with a nod.

"Well enough I suppose…" he informed her as he sipped at the water before handing it back. The words hung in the air heavier then he meant them to, but he stayed silent. Kassandra looked up at the grimy sky and sighed heavily. His silence, she mistook for uneasiness and she stood, wiping her hands on her leggings. "Well..I guess I should go," her words sounded hollow to even her, both of them knew leaving was the last thing she wanted to do.

After a moment's pause she turned and began to walk off only to stop and turn, walking briskly back to Nightsire, a determined look on her face as she closed in on him, held his face and kissed his lips fiercely. Nightsire blinked in shock, before his hands slid around her waist and pulled her against him. The kiss lasted for some moments, and Kassandra was the first to pull away. Her forehead rested gently against his, a few platinum strands falling in her face.

"I missed you," she whispered softly, her hands still not moving from the side of his face, her fingers gently caressing his skin. He sighed, his hands not moving from the small of her back where he held her, "I've missed you too Kass.." the words were almost regretful and Kassandra would have been offended if she hadn't known the circumstances. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment before another, more gentle kiss pressed to his lips. They stood like that for some moments before Kassandra slowly pulled away. It was painfully obvious to Nightsire that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Silence settled between them until finally, she spoke. "Have we gained any knowledge of Penance? I've heard nothing since he attacked us last." She held back a shudder and Night shook his head. "Not a single word of anything out of the ordinary. But…listen, I have to head back to Darnassus…be safe alright?" he was pained to leave her but it would have been more trouble explaining to Lovely why he was late for the dinner party her friends had invited them to.

Kassandra's face fell slightly but she nodded, "Of course, I shall see you soon." He nods and turns, mounting and soon disappearing into the horizon. With a sigh, Kassandra slowly lowers herself to the ground, a certain tiredness creeping into her features. When she had seen him approaching, she veiled it as well as she could, but the fatigue persisted. It had been that way for a week now, and Kassandra dismissed it. 'It's just the poison,' she reasoned with herself, added to her injury, it would have been strange for her not to feel at least a little tired. Even as the thoughts swirled in her mind, a soft chuckle could be heard. Her hand darted to grip her mace, but relaxed as she watched Metrau stride towards her.

"Why is it you insist on being so sneaky? Can't you just send a letter or something?" Kassandra asked, annoyed more then usual. Metrau merely rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, if you must know, this is something of a serious nature, I was going to speak to you a moment ago, but your boyfriend dropped in," he sat across from her, cross legged. She shook her head, "So what's so damn important this time?" Metrau shook his head, "Have you been feeling more tired lately? Perhaps sick at times?" he questions and Kassandra blinks at him.

"yes, but I figured it was just the poison.." she shrugged, and looked to Metrau, if it hadn't been such a serious moment, he would have laughed at her stupidity.

"When you were injured, Elune healed you, ridding your body of the poison, Kassandra….you're pregnant." He winced and looked to her shocked face. Her mouth hung agape and a few tears began to slide down her cheeks, she shook her head from side to side. "No…no..that's not true I…can't be.." she stammered as she stood, using her mace to balance her.

"You're a liar!" she screamed at him as she called for her mount, and swung a leg over, riding off hard into the distance, tears streaming down her face.

"Wow, what a way to be sensitive.." a female voice chimed in from behind Metrau causing him to turn as a raven haired blood elf stepped from behind a corpse of bushes. Pushing himself up, he sighed, "How would you have told her? Hmmm Bradan?" he questioned, obviously in a sour mood from the way Kassandra had taken the news. Bradan shook her head, "Much less blunt then that, that's for damn sure."

Kassandra didn't stop riding till she reached Ironforge. She had needed time to think and the more she did, the more clear it became that Metrau had told the truth. All of the fatigue and loss of appetite, it all added up. Her mind raced, what was she supposed to do? She had to tell Nightsire didn't she? Oh…oh no…it was his baby…what would happen with his marriage? What if he didn't want to be with her? All of these thoughts came to her as she entered the gates and dismounted. She needed a drink.

The tavern was empty when she entered it, and she order an ale, but instead of drinking it down, she stared into it for sometime. It had to have been hours she had been sitting there, and all of the thoughts came to one conclusion. Nightsire had a right to know, she had no clue how he would react to the news and she needed to know. Sighing, she stood and walked from the tavern, taking a flight to Darnassus. It was late, only the Sentinels were walking about the city as Kassandra weaved her way through the homes, it wasn't long before she found the dwelling she was looking for and knocked.

She held her breath as she heard movement from within and soon the door swung open. There stood Nightsire, shirtless with a white sheet wrapped around his hips, his body and face were flushed and Kassandra winced as she heard giggling from the behind him.

"Who is it honey? Tell them we're busy," a voice Kassandra knew all too well purred from somewhere behind him. He frowned and his eyes pleaded with Kassandra as she stood there, a sad smile on her face as she nodded slowly. His eyes pleaded with her to understand, to know she was the one in his heart and to know that he had responsibilities to others, even if he didn't want them. With one last shake of her head, Kassandra turned and ran, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She didn't stop running until she was back to the flight master. Sobbing, she took the next mount as far from Darnassus as she could possibly go.

With a soft grunt of frustration, Nightsire shut the door, soon returning to the bedroom where a very naked Lovely lay stretched out on the bed. "Who was it honey?" she asked smiling at him, he only shook his head, "No one."


End file.
